Notebook binders have been known for many years. Typical examples of notebook binder devices are exemplified by Pitts, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,349 which hold three-ring loose leaf paper. Other notebook binder devices include Garman, U.S. Pat. No. 870,771; Wyant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,767; Ong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,969; and St. Romain, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,368.
Whether the binder be of the three-ring type device or whether it be of the kind where the papers are held in by friction, or an envelope, the notebook binder device has proven to be a useful and a extremely popular device for holding paper.
Other such devices include notebook binders wherein the outer cover includes a window or opening, so that the goods inside the binder, such as paper or the like, are visible without having to open the notebook binder. Such devices are exemplified by Freund, U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,321; Kaplan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,413; Levy, U.S. Pat. No. D 383,215; and Bass et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,111. These binders have the advantage of allowing viewing at least a small portion of the paper goods while the notebook binder remains in the closed position.
Other notebook binder devices have a larger central opening or window where the materials held by the notebook binder are substantially more visible. Such devices are exemplified by Hafely, U.S. Pat. No. 19,487; and Pleasants, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,916. These devices disclose a notebook binder device having a large central opening where a substantial portion of the paper goods contained within the notebook binder device may be viewed without opening the notebook binder. There are even notebook binder devices wherein the outside cover is substantially transparent. Such notebook binder device are exemplified by Bachrach, U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,338; Goldman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,881; Quarton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,462; Stern, U.S. Pat. No. D 341,373; and Hutnick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,021. Each of these references discloses a notebook binder device which discloses a substantially transparent cover page so that the entire front cover page of the paper goods contained within the notebook binder is visible.
What is not disclosed or shown, and what is desired in the industry is a notebook binder device wherein the front cover may have varying window sizes without affecting the notebook binder device's ability to protect the paper goods held within the notebook binder device.